Sisters Keeper
by chicajenny
Summary: What will happen when Katie comes to live with her sister Katrina  paranormal state story
1. Chapter 1 revised

chapter one revised not happy with how the first chapter was written

work of fiction only

I took a deep breath and thought to myself ten minutes until i reach my sisters house and one week until i start my first year of did the time go i thought to myself as i drove down the quiet tree lined street.I parked on the curb in front of the was an older but nice house on a quiet residential was a large three story least ill have my own space I thought to myself.I wasn't sure about the arrangement when my sister had suggested it to me.I would be living with my sister and her two one was that scence her sister had gone away to schooland started filming the show she was Paranormal State they had barley seen number two was was that her two roomates were guys.I thought back to my last four years of high school and suddenly wished that I had made more of an attempt to fit I had a few close friends but for the most part i had stayed to now that I was leaving it all behind was i wishing I could change it 't get me wrong i was grateful foe my sister havingasked me to come stay with her.I was very much grateful.I wouldn't have to be in a dorm and i would have more time to myself.I was also going to get to do some much needed catching up with my sister.

I looked in the mirror before i got out of the blue eyes looked brighter than uasual aginst my dark auburn hair.I had been blonde for so long going this dark was a drastic but good change i thought to i said to myself lets get the hard part over with. I hate introductions I thought especally when its guys.I got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to get my bags it was then that I heard my sister Katrina's voice

"Katie"i heard her yell "Its so good to see you its been to long"she said as she picked me up and spun me around.

"Iknow Ive missed you so much"we hugged outside and made small talk for a mintue.

"Lets get all this stuff."What did you bring Kaitlin your whole damn room?"she laughed.

"Just kidding she said laughing "But you do have alot of stuff I hope your not planning on taking over my closet as well."I think i brought twice as much my first year dont worry she said.

We walked in the door and I looked around.I was happy with what i the immiediate left was the living room whitch was a mix of different furniture and suprisingly it all went very well my right there were steps that led upstairs and strait ahead was the headed up upstairs to what was to be my room.I had my bed and furinitur delivered a week ahead of time so that everything would be here when i arrived.A week on the couch at home had been bad enough i wanted to start out here my way down the hall i met well rather bumped into a tall good looking guy that I knew to be Ryan Buell.

"Hi you must be Katie good tomeet you." he said .

"Yes thats me"I said a little embarassed as i shook his hand.I wasnt known for my skill with the oposite sex especally good looking ones like were never one of my strong hoped that as time went on we would all become travel alot i thought to myself so mabe it won't be to awackward with me being here.

When we reached what was my room I was pleasantly my furniture was set up how I wanted it and Kat had taken the liberty of making my bed.I figured i could decorate it how i wanted once i got more other thing that i was quite relieved about was that my room was right next to the bathroomso i would't have to go to far after taking a shower.

Isat mystuff down on my bed and began to unpack.I had done some shopping in the last few weeks so i had twice as many clothes but it was a well needed shopping spree.I was going to make a real attempt to to fit in here and make friends and try to break out of this shelli was in.I figured clothes were a good start.

"Do you need help putting everything away?"Kat asked

"No but you can stay here and keepme company.""So tell me whats been up?Hows the show been?"you job?

"The show is amazing i really enjoy what im doing at first i wasnt so sure but now i wouldnt want to be doing anything else Im really happy"Kat said "How about you she asked.

"Im ok mom and dad are the same still at eachothers throats every minute of the day but you know how that is im just happy to be out of there."

Yeah I think thats why i didnt come home alot once I went away to school I should have though i feel like i left you there all by yourself to deal with everything and for that I am sorry that wasn't fair of me."

"Its ok kat you did what you had to do i might have done the same thing .I have spent the last four years of my life busting my ass so i could get out of there me there is no resentment I just hope now that im here we can be close and catch up."

"I would really like that .Its a little off the subject but we are having a few people over tonight and i just wanted to make sure it was ok with you being its your first night here and wern't sure of the exact day you would be here.I hope you will come down and have a good time you deserve it."

i sighed and thought to myself oh what the hell i might as well it might even be fun i had never been to an actual party.I looked at her and said yes.

Katrina's P.O.V.

I hadnt seen my little sister in going on two was my fault mostly and I felt really bad but to put it that our home life was disfunctional was putting it not going to lie i got out of there and didnt go back very often and when i did i spent the whole time wishing i hadn't come.I felt and still do feel alot of guilt about leaving Katie there to with it all by herself .When I saw her get out of the car I couldnt believe how much she had short blonde hair was gone it was now a dark auburn and was down the middle of her looked beautiful I had to admit she had grown up to be a beautiful woman.I was still taller than her but that wasntsaying much but all in all she looked good and I was happy for her.I realized at that minute that i was being given a second chanced to have the realationship with her that i had lost when I left

note i hate word pad

'


	2. Chapter 2

Great i thought to myself about five minutes after my sister left my sister had left to go back down been here less than two hours and im allready getting ready to make an ass of myself UUUGGGHH! i thought to myself.i picked out a cute cai top and a pair of skinny jeans and set them down on my bed."not bad i thought to myself"at least my shopping trip had been digging into my bags trying to find my shampoo,conditioner,and soap when I heard a knock at the up to see who i knew to be Sergy standing at my Im Sergy but you probaly allready know that" he laughed."How is it going so far getting everything unpacked ok"he asked with a smile on his face."ok i guess"i said aggravated that i had forgotten to pack my soap."Well i hope you like being here with all us crazies"he said"are you coming to the party"he asked

"yes"i said"if i ever finish getting ready"

"well ill leave you to it then"he said smiled and walked out the door

OK i thought to myself he isnt so a wa he reminded me of my only close guy friend Zack.I thought for a moment and realized just how much id missed him scence he joined the army last i thought i better get up and get ready i got up and went down the hall to jump in the felt good to get in the shower and just have time to think something that i felt like i hadnt had time to do in forever when i was done i walked back to my room and sat down on my bed dryed off and got dressed

"hey katie want some help?"

i looked up to see my sister.

"sure knock your self out" i said

"great sit back and close your eyes and let the master work her magic" katrina said.

after about ten minutes she said

"ok open up"

I opened my eyes and could not believe what i saw in the mirror looking back at me.

wow i said

I looked beyond good

You are beautiful without the make up to but a little ego boost never hurts katrina said.i turned and hugged her wanting to cry this was the most real moment id had with my sister in almost 4 years.

I love you katie she said to me ilove you to i said.

with that she took off to her own room to get ready.I stayed in my room until i was sure that almost everyone had arrived there was a fairly good crowd by the time i came down stairs i went and got myself a drink and went to find my sister heather had arrived i had met her last time my sister was home sowe sat and talkedand caught up for a few my second drink i felt hot and went to go stand out on the front poarch i was out there for mabe 5 minutes when rob came up and intoduced himself to me.

Hi im Rob you must be aktie kats been talking about you coming for the last two said

that would be me i said with a huge smile.

Rob was quite good looking i thought to myself in our conversation i found out they had an english class together.

I thought you might want another drink so here you go if you want it he said

i was allready a little buzzed id had two drinks and im not a drinker so they hit me pretty fast.

thanks i said taking tobig of a gulp of the drink.i looked in the living room window and saw my sister ryan and heather on the couch playing a drunken game of mario cart so i turned my attention back to rob.

So this is your first year here?he asked with a smile on his face

Yes im going for my teaching degree i want to teach kindergarten i said

I can admire that you know wwhat you want to do rob said ive been here three years and ive changed my major two times.

Ive known i wanted to be a teacher scence i was nine i said and thats never changed its all ive ever wanted to do

well he said at least when your done you know you will be doing something you have passion for he said

we just stood there making small talk for mabe 30 minutes when all of a sudden i got really dizzy and almost fell great i thought to myself my first college party and im going to puke all over the place and pass out way to make a name for yourself katie

mabe we should get you inside he said as he kept me from falling over

good idea i managed to choke out

by this time i wasnt sure if i was going to make it up stairs he picked me up ans carried me intothe house i noticed that everyone had moved downstairs to play pool at least they wouldnt have to see how pathetic i looked i thought rob carried me through the living room up the stairs and set me doen on my bed he took my shoes off by now i wasnt able to speak i was just there but aware of what was going on i suddenly felt fear creeping in i just wanted to go to sleep i laid down on my pillow and closed my eyes my eyes snapped back open when i felt him un buttoning my shirt i attempted to scream but nothing came out he looked at me and laughed as i fought to say awake i heard him say dont worry you wont remember a thing tommarow it will all be a dream he now had my shirt and pants off and i was lying on my bed in only my bra and panties i felt his hot breath on my neck as his hands slid under my bra squeezing my breasts hard he began to undress and during all this i was powerless to stop him powerless to say no powerless to scream all of a sudden i heard

What the fuck are you doing

i saw ryan had come upstairs and must have thought something was wrong thank god. rob stood up and said what does it look like dude its cool she wants it shes been allover me all night with that ryan punched him in the face and drug him out of my room thats the last thing i remember.I woke up the next evening around six and that i now had on shorts and a t shirt i didnt rember changing before i went to sleep actually at first the whole night was a blurthen it all came rushing back all i could dowas what seemed like forever my sister knocked on the door

Katie can i come in she said \go ahead i replied

what happened last night she asked me

IM not sure i said i went out on the poarch to get someair and rob came out and brought me a drink we were talking and all of a sudden i was up here and he was all over me i think he put something in my drink i couldnt talk and i was really dizzy i stopped immiedatly embarassed at how stupid i sounded kat looked furious

katie never take a drink at a party from anyone especially someone you dont know she said its not your fault but you have to be careful even around people you know this happens to girls allthe time i couldnt take it if someone happened to you plase be careful always she said

i will isaid with that i threw my arms around her and began sobbing then i realized something else ryan had walkedin and seen me in practically nothing whitch made me cry even harder

why dont you comedown and have some coffee it will helpi know you must feel awful she said

ok i sobbed ill be down in a minute i got upput my hair into a messy bun and followed her down stairs when i got into the kitchen i quickly sat down realizing that my legs were still really shaky ryan was sitting across frommeat the kitchen table i must have turned 10 shades of red he was on his lap top reading e mails from clients he looked up at me eyes full of concern

are you ok he asked me

i think ill live i said if you hadnt come in wjen when you did i dont know what would have happened


	3. Chapter 3

This story is purley a work of fiction nothing more nothing less i own nothing.

As the weeks past i realized that i was ad

justing to college life quite well.I some how had managed to find all my classes and was keeping up with my class work as was really no suprise to me.I wasn't worried all that much what was a suprise was that ever since the incident at the party Ryan and I had become close meaning good friends close but i was happy with that.

"Hey where are you off to so early"Ryan asked as i ran down the stairs'grabbing my backpack,making a mad dash to the door.

"i have an early class this morning"I replied"why?"

"Well i was hoping we could finish watching the last season of the Sopranos seeing as we have finished all the rest of them."

"Well i think Kat and Sergey are going out to see a movie with Elfie,Heather,and Josh tonight so if you don't mind waiting until tonight we will have the T.V. all to ourselves"I said.

"You have a deal"he said"No last minute cop outs eiether just you me and the T.V.

"Your on"I said and i ran out the door.

Normally I would not even have the nerve to talk to a guy like Ryan,but for some reason ever since the party we had hung out every chance we it was movies or T.V. and sometimes we just spent hours had really become a special part of my life in the last few weeks.I felt as if i could tell him anything.I walked into class and took my seat.

"Hey girl whats up?"I heard Josie say."You are always here like thirty mintues early whats with cutting it so close today?"

"Woke up late i guess my alarm did't go off or should I say i shut it off"I said.

Josie was one of the few people that i had met at school that i had connected with right off the was tall with chestnut brown curly hair and bright green like myself wanted to be a had become friends the first day of class and soon found out we had quite a few classes together.

"What are you doing tonigh?t I was hoping we could study for the psych test we have coming up next week". she said.

"How about tommarow I allready promised Ryan we would finish watching the Sopranos tonight."Isaid.

"You guys have gotten to be pretty good friends havn't you?Whats going on with that?Is there something your not telling me?"she ask playfully shoving me.

"It's not like thatwe are just friends nothing more"We just suprisingly have alot in common."

"Well if I were you I'd be all over thatI mean how can you not be?

"Damn Josie he is a really sweet guy and we enjoy spending time together." "Why do you have to make it into something dirty?"

"Im just saying you never know just keep an open mind ok?" "You never know."

With that class started.I found it hard to stay focused .Sure I thought Ryan was good I would love nothing more than to be in a realationship seeing as I had never had a serious boyfriend but with Ryan?I spent all of class thinking about you Josie I thought to myself I cannot afford to devlop feelings for Ryan especally because Im sure he dosn't feel the same way about me.

After all my classes were done for the day I rushed upstairs threw my stuff in my room and went to go take a my shower i went into my room dried off and got dressed.I threw on a pair of AERO grey shorts and a tank top no reason to get dressed up we are just watching T.V. I walked down stairs and saw my sister and Sergey getting ready to leave.

"Hey are you sure you don't want to come with" Kat said.

"Naw I promised Ryan we would finish watching the Sopranos but you guys have a good time."I said.

"OK have it your way but we are going out for dinner and to a club afterward."Your loss" she laughed.

"How will I ever survive knowing that"I laughed and with that they walked out the door.

"I looked up at the clock and realized that Ryan would behome in about an hour and probably would not have eaten anything all day and neither had I.I decided id make spaghetti.I didn't cook very often but the things i do cook i cook as i was adding the cheese on the top Ryan walked in.

"Something smells good" he said.

"I made spaghetti I hope your hungry"I said

"You read my mind"he said "Let me go get changed and Ill be right down.

I heard the shower kick on and i started plating up the food.I thought back to the conversation Josie and I had am i thinking about this again I said to myself there is no way this is ever going to i thought to myself would it be such a bad thing if it did happen?I mean we have alot in common,we get along great,and he is a great a grip i thought to myself its just not going to happen.

Just as i was getting the plates on the coffee table i heard a voice.

"Allright"Ryan said.I must have jumped ten feet off the ground.

"Hey whats all that about"Ryan said.

"Oh nothing besides you just scared the shit out of me"I said.I picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

"Violence is not the anwser"He I turned my back to him he came up behind me grabbed me and tackled me to the ground and began tickeling me until i thought I would go crazy.

"You give up?"he asked

"Yes" I managed to squeak before getting up we just stared into each others eyes for a minute and for a second I just helped me upand we walked over to the couch and sat down to eat.

"This is really good"he said

"Would you expect any less I told you my cooking was bomb"I said and laughed.

We sat on the couch watching episode after episode every now and then i would catch him looking over at me and giving me an odd of a sudden i felt him reach over and put his arm around me and pull me so close that my head rested on his chest.I couldhardly breathe.I finally got up the nerve to look up at him and when i did he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine.I was in shock for a second i just sat there stunned them i began to kiss him turned to face me our kissing becoming more passionate and before i knew it he way laying on top of me kissing up and down my neck back tomy was crazy i thought as he lifted up my tank top i leaned up so he could take off my bra as well as i worked at the buttons of his we were skin to skin his lips on my lips,my neck,my breasts then he picked me up and carried me upstairsto his room and layed me down on the his hands on my hips he pulled down my shorts and panties he stood up and took off his pants leaving him only in his climbed up on the bed and layed next to me and we began kissing stopped kissing me and looked at me and said

"Are you ok with all of this I dont want you to feel like im pushing you we can stop now"

"I am ok there is no place id rather be"I said

With that he pressed his lips to mine and began kissing down my neck and down my stomach.I felt his finger brush my clit and i about jumped off the were laying next to each other on the bed when i felt him slide his finger inside me I reached my hand inside his boxers and began to rub him he groaned got up on his knees and pulled down his boxers and layed down on top of me.I had never been this intimate with anyone before but to my suprise i wasn't scared well not scared so much that it would hurt but scared that things wouldnt be the same between rubbed himself on me and I could tell he was hard.

He looked down at me and said "are you sure about this we can stop i don't want there to be any regrets"

"No i want this"i said kissing him passionatly.

As we kissed i felt his head at my opening and as he slid it in our kissind stifled y scream.I bit my lip tears coming to my eyes as he slid into me deeper seeing the tears in my eyes he stopped.

"If im hurting you ill stop this isn't supposed to be about pain"he said concern in his eyes.

"I smiled through my tears and said no keep going i want this i want you ive never wanted anything more in my life"

He continued slowly at first careful not to hurt me gradually i began to move along with him kissing his neck raking my nails down his back.I slowly began to feel a feeling i had never felt before i began to moan and he went faster until i couldnt take it anymore.I screamed his name and he buried his face in my hairas we both finished at the same layed there wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like forever and before i could say andthing he said

"I hope i didnt hurt you

I laughed and said "im sure ill be sore in the morning but it was worth it"

He pulled out of me and layed next to me on the bed we began kissing again when we heard the front door open.

"Oh shit"I said they are back'"she cant find us like this ill never hear the end of it.

Ryan quickly got up and grabbed a pair of jogging pants and a t shirt and threw them on and said

"Ill go downstairs when i get down there get up and go to your room and thats what I did.

I grabbed some pajamas and quickly put them on and fixed my haira little and acended the stairs on my way down I heard my sister yell

"What the fuck why are my sisters clothes off and laying on the living room floor?" "please dont tell me you fucked my baby sister!"

Shit i thought to myself my shirt and bra were on the floor downstairs .I walked into the livingroom and my sister said

"Well do you want to tell me what the fuck went on here tonight kate really i never knew you were a slut.

"Im not and what Ryan and i do is none of your business im grown i dont need you to be my mother.

"well when my 26 year old friend fucks my 18 yearold sister it is she said."Your a real sick fuck Ryan you know that I mean what shes been here for ttwo months before you stick your dick in her and you she said looking at me are you so desperate for attention that you will just spread your legs for anyone .All I have to say is I hope you two dumb fucks used a condom.

And with that she picked up her purse and stormed out the door.I looked at Ryan tears welling up in my eyes and turned around to run came after me hugged me and wiped away my tears and said

"Shes just mad she will get over it and your not a slut"He cupped my facewith his hands and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You should get to bed its like three thirty and you have a class at eight thirty dont you?"

"Yeah i should but i dont know if i can"I said.

I looked up at him kissed him one last time and went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a work of fiction nothing more nothing less.

Katrina P.O.V.

As i walked out and slammed the door i took a deep the hell i thought to myself have they lost their minds?I mean we all have to live together this is going to be so weird and to top it off to screw my little sister.I couldnt help being angry with her as well.I stood on the poarch for aminute before getting into my car i gripped my hands around the steering wheel and slammed my head on the head did I just do i can be mad at him all i want he is way older than her and i feel he took advantage of her but she's still my blood i shouldn't have talked to her that way.I took out my phone and called Heather i was just hoping she was up.

"Hello" Heather said

"Hey i said can i come over i need to talk to you its really important"

"Sure can i ask what it could be at four in the morning though?"she said

"I dont want to talk about it over the phone can i just come over" i said now almost in tears

"Katrina whats the matter you can come over but are you hurt?"

"No i just really need totalk to someone i'll be there in ten minutes"

"Ok ill be up"

I hit end on my phone and started up my car and my way to heathers I felt worse and worse about what i had said.I had acted like i was her mother and like she was fourteen or something.I didnt realize how hard this was going to be.I pulled up to Heathers apartment and got out of my car and walked up the two flights of stairs to her i could knock she opened the door.

"Are you ok?because you dont look happened?

"Let me sit down and i'll tell you."I said.I looked in the mirror and saw my mascara was running down my face and my eyes were red and puffy.

"Sergy,Elfie,and I all went out tonight i dropped Sergy off at a friends house and took Elfie home and went home my self i walk in the door and saw Katie's tank top and bra laying on the floor and as soon as i walked in Ryan came running downstairs like the cat that ate the canary.

"So are you saying they had sex?"heather asked.

"Well they didnt deny it I know they did I just didnt think she was like that and i never would have thought he would go there with her."

"Katrina can I tell you something?"Heather said."

"Sure at this point it can't get any worse i really let ryan have it and i as much called Katie a whore so go right ahead."I said.

"They are both adults she may be your little sister but she is an adult and able to make her own decisions she needs you to be there for her for you to be able to give advice and support shes young shes going to make mistakes Lord knows i made pleanty at her age and im sure you did to and I just don't see Ryan having sex with her if he honestly care about her its not like they are random strangers that hooked up for a night they are friends that have been spending alot of time together latley if they want to start a realationship or what ever it is that they are doing its their right shes your sister and he is your very good friend its not worth it to lose two realationships for the sake of one."

I just sat there and listened as she spoke and I realized she was I would have to go home and try to right all the wrong i had managed to do in the ten minutes i was home I thought to myself.

"How do i fix this?"i asked almost to my self.

"If I were you I would go home get some sleep and when you get up sit down with both of them and explain how you felt and apologize for what you explain that you can't stop them and if this is what they want to do then they dont have to hide you try to stop them all it will do is make them both want to be together more and make you more angry because it will be like some secret that they are keeping from you."

"Thankyou" heather i said sometimes you just need an outside opoinion on things I guess I just feel sobad that i talked tothem that just not me.

"I think they will understand"Heather said now go home and get some sleep you look like hell and i need to get some sleep to ill call you tommarow and we can go do some shopping?"

"Ok sounds good just call me when you get up hopefully ill have everything fixed by then."I said.

We hugged and i left and was on my way home I pulledintothe driveway and turned off my car.I got out walked in and set my keys down on the table i made my way upstairs and on my way to my room i stopped and looked in Katies room she was asleep it was then that i realized that she was grown and id rather have her live her own life with me in it rather than without me.

'


	5. Chapter 5

this is a work of ficton nothing more nothing less

I woke up that afternoon and the events of the night before came flooding back to had I was going to happen from here on out?Ryan and i had had sex and i wasn't sure where to go from he going to ignore me now and pretend nothing happened?Was this something more?Iguess this would be why I have never had a serious boyfriend i thought to I not only had classes to deal with but i now had this guy that I was slowly realizing that I was crazy for and I had no idea where i stood with him.I also had a sister that was beyond pissed off at me great i thought to myself she thinks Im a whore that much i this is quite a fine mess you have made for yourself Katie I thought to myself.I got up off the bed and went downstairs to face the music.

When i got downstairs i saw my sister sitting at the kitchen table I turned back to go back to my roomwhen i heard her say...

"Katie stop i want to talk to you."

"Why" I said"So you can tell me what a whore i am again I think Ill pass Kat."

"No sit down I just want to talk."she said."Im so so so sorry for how I acted last night i had no right and Im sorry."

I sat down and looked at her with a blank expression on my this point I wasn'twe had much to talk about.

"Kat its the weekend Monday I will see about getting housing on campus you dont have to apologize to keep the peace.""Ill move outyou made it quite clear how you felt last night."tears started to form in the coroners of my eyes.

"No please don't leave I really am sorry I don't know why i acted that way but I didn't mean it.""Katie please stay."

Tears rolling down my faceI said"Kat I have put up with other peoples shit mywhole life from mom when dad was being an asshloe and from dad because I would never be perfect in his eyes like he thinks you are I have no intrest in taking your verbal abuse as well."This was it I had never put my foot downabout anything in my whole life but I was now."For your information last night was my first time with anyone ever so Im hardly a whore and second don't act like you have never done anything wrong your not perfect."

"Your not mom Katand Im not a child and I wont be treated like one.""What happened last night was between Ryan and I not you YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"I know that and Im sorry please dont leave Katie."she said I dont want to fight I just want to be there for you I just hope you know what you are doing getting involved with ryan."

Just then Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean you hope she knows what shes doing?"Ryan said."Kat i would never take advantage of her it's not like that and she is right it's really none of your business."

"Look you two if you want to be together or what ever you are I can't stop you I just don't want you to hide it from me I realize I was wrong to act that waylast night and Im sorry I want both of you in my life please forgive me.

I thought for a minute and it really wasn't going to do me any good to stay mad at her.I had allready had my say and layed my opinion out there and I honestly believed she was sorry and she was my sister.I also felt better after i heard what ryan had said.I was glad i wasn't some one night stand or something.

"You know i can't stay mad at you forever."I said and I hugged her.

"Me to"Ryan said"just don't ever do that again I would never use anyone for sex least of all your sister I really enjoy her company and I think we have something special."Ryan said.

There now it was all out in the open I thought to myself.I turned to walk out of the kitchen when I felt arms wrap around my wasit I turned around and saw Ryan smiling down at me.

"I mean what I said."he said."I would like to make something of this I have not ben able to get you out of my mind for a month and it has been driving me crazy."If thats what you want of course."he said.

"There is nothing I would like more."I that he pressed his lips lightly to mine.

"Get dressed ."he said. "I want to take you out to dinner and I won't takeno for an anwser."

"A little pushy arn't you?"I said.

He laughed."Just please be ready by 5:30 please."He said. "Ive got plans made for us."with that he walked upstairs to get dressed.

I went upstairs in my room and sat down on my bed. I could not believe this was all happening and so days ago I would not have even imagined this .I felt like pinching myself to make sure i wasn't dreaming.I got my outfit out which consisted of one of the new dresses i had boughtand a pair of heels.I wasn't by any means a pro at wearing heals but I figured I would have to learn sometime and there was no time like the present.I hurried and took my shower and got dressed I straightened my hair put on some makeup and looked in the mirror.I was nervous I had never been on a date like this and I hoped it didn't show.I was doing things ass backwards I thought to myself the date should come before the sex I thought to my self and laughed.I had tomany things running through my mind I all of a sudden wanted to call Josie and ask her what I should do but I thought better of it.I didn't know if i was ready to tell anyone yet and with Ryan being on t.v. and all I didn't know how he would feel about it there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"Kat said.

"Yes you can come in im decient."I laughed.

"You look reallynice Katie."Kat said."I hope you have a good time tonightand just remember you can always talk to me im here for you please always remember that no matter what."she said.

"I know."I said."Now do I really look okok or do i look a hot mess?"

"Katie you look beautiful you have grown into such a bautiful woman now go and have a good time."

I grabbed my coat and headed down the stairs .When i reached the livingroom i saw Ryan standing there waiting for looked georgous in his dark jeans and his black button down shirt.

"Whoa"he said "You look beautiful."

"Thankyou I said you look pretty damn good yourself."

I slipped on my coat and he slipped his arm around my waist as we walked out to his truck.

The restaurant we went to was a nice little italian place out of the sat and talked and all the nerves I had had melted away.

"So you think we can really make this work?"I asked ryan.

"Katiewhy do you say that I mean Ive only known you for a few months and I cant imagine my life without youyour not only beautiful but your a damn good cook and my best friend."he said."I sat across the table from this wonderful man in amazement and wondered how did I get this lucky.

He took my hand and said"Katie I am in this for the long haul please dont ever doubt my feelings for you.""I thing we have found something really special."

"I do to for the last few days all I have been able to think about is you I have always hads trust issues but somehow I trust you completly.

We just stared at each other until our food arrived After we finished our meal and Ryan took care of the check and we headed we walked in the door I took off my coat and ryan spun me around and we shared the most passionate kiss im sure each of us had ever had.

I hope to have a new chapter up in a few days sorry about the long break.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a work of fiction nothing more nothing less.

The next few weeks flew by as I had exams and it seemed like everyone and everything was getting ready for winter far despite everything I had managed to average a 3. bad for most people but not for me I had been beating myself over it for the last few and I were getting along better than ever i cant remember the last time we had been so closeand Ryan and I were great well except for one had a case they were doing over winter that wasnt going to be televised and Ryan had been after me for a week to come number one I never been on an investigation,two I really needed the time to study and get ready for when class started again ,and three I was tired with all the stress I had and had been under all I felt like I wanted to do was sleep half the time I really needed this time for myself.

"Katie please come not to investigate but to be with me."Ryan said.

"Ryan I need time to get myself back to being my old self Im sick of being tired and worn out all the time."

"I can't stand the thought of you being here by yourself the whole time we are gone and being two-hundred miles away from you would kill me please come."ryan said.

I thought for a moment he had a point i would miss him terribly we hadn't spent a night away from each other scence we made it offical and I really didn't want to start now.

"Katrina tell her to come."Ryan whined.

"Dude your on your own let her make up her mind on her own."Katrina said.

Then out of no where I heard myself blert out "Ill do we leave?"

Before I knew what hit me ryan grabbed me spun me around and kissed me."I can't wait I promise you that you won't regret coming."Ryan said.

"Tommarow morning ."ryan said."Tonight we are all going to get together and discuss the case."

Great I thought to myself i had less than twenty four hours before I had to ready to pick up and then I thought to myself this is really important to him and i really want to make him happy.I went upstairs to pack.

Later on that night Ryan,Kat,Heather,Sergy,and Elfie all sat in the living room and listened to Ryan and Heather go over the details of the case.

"As you know by now the case we will be going on is in up state New York."Ryan said.""It involves a fifteen year old girl named brianna and her mom both complain of unexplained noises,lights flashing,cold spots,they both claim to have been pushed and Brianna claims to have been sexually assulted."

Heather began by saying"I reasearched the property and I didn't find any records of any deaths in the home."The home itself is only ten years old and the history of the property dosn't raise any red flags.I also talked to the former owners and neighbors don't report anything unuasual.I think this is going to be one of those cases whrer we have to focus on the family and whats going on with them."

"Agreed"Ryan said."So we leave in the morning eight a.m. sharp we can meet up here."

"Sounds good." Josh said.

I got up and went to go get something to drink when I overheard Elfie and Ryan talking.

"Your not seriously bringing her along on this case?"Elfie said."Shes young has no experience and this isnt the kind of shit you fuck around with."

"Yes I am bringing her along and no don't worry it will be fine she will be with never let anything happen to her."

"Ryan I hope your feelings for her arn't clouding your judgement.I just don't want to see anybody get hurt least of all her shes Kats does she feel about this."

"She does not feel one way or the other."Ryan said."She told her it was up to her."

"Well all I ask is that we involve her as little as possibleuntil we are sure of what we are dealing with."Elfie said.

"Ok Elfie point taken but I plan on keeping her with me and out of harms way."

I stepped back a minute I had never really given any thought to the fact that I could be it is to late to back out now I thought to myself a little unsure of my decision.

"Hey Katie" I heard a friendly voice say.

"Hi heather whats been going on I havn't seen you in forever."

"Well if you ever took your nose out of the books or or your self out of Ryans bed you would see alot more of me ."Heather joked.

"Hey you know how it is when its time for finals and as for Ryans bed that speaks for it self ."I laughed.

"Yeah I dont miss all that studying and stress i feel you there."She said."So you will be joining us on this one how did that come about?"

"Ryan twisted my are till I gave in ."I said."Although now hearing about the case I am wondering if mabe I made a mistake."

"I know how you feel I feel that way everytime I go into c case like this but I believe we do this for a greater good and that everything will be ok in the sure Ryan would never let anything happen to you to I think you will be ok."Heather laughed.

"I know Im sure he will take care of me it just worries me a little bit." I said.

"Hey its a little off the subject but I just wantedto say how happy I am for you and Ryan."She said."You two seem so happy I havn't seen him this happy in I don't remember when."

"Thanks I said he is a really great guy I don't know what I would do without him."

"Well Im off to go home and pack if i have to be over here at eight Ive got alot of work to do and ive still got to find somebody to feed my cats while Im gone."she laughed.

"Ok will do and thankyou for being there and all of your advise."

"No prob."She said She gave me a hug and headed out the door.

Later on that night Ryan and I were laying in bed watching t.v. when he said tome.

"Are you scared about coming along?"

"I don't know how to anwser that."I said."I mean I know you would never let anything happen to me but i guess the reality of where we are going and what we are going to do hit me when I heard about the case."

"Katie you know that I would die to protect you."He said as he kissed my forhead."you are everything to me I finally feel complete now that I have you."He said as he pulled me close so we were skin to skin.

"Yes I know that ryan."I said in between kisses "I trust you you."I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes if only I knew what was ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning around six still questioning the trip.I slipped out of bed and walked down the hall to take a I was finished i went into my room to get dressed.I grabbed my bag and took it downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table when i heard

"Hey are you ready allready?"Kat said.

"Yes I might as well get ready early so everyone else has a chance to."I said.

"Is something bothering you I mean you seem upset are you nervous?"Kat asked.

"Its just after I heard about everything going on there Im just not sure that I should go I mean you guys deal with that stuff all of the time I think Ill just be in the way I only agreed to go because Ryan was so insistant that I go."

"Well let me tell you I felt the same way and Im not saying that I don't still get scared some times but doing this has made me who I am and I wouldnt change and at least it wont be like it will air on t.v. if you get all freaked out and cry."

"Shut up I dont think its one bit funny."

"Hey whats all the comotion about."Ryan said walikng into the kitchen.

"I was just telling Katie that at least if she freaks out and starts crying it wont be on t.v."

"Kat please don't get her anymore worried than she allready is I really could not stand to be away from her the whole investigation please don't make her not want to come anymore than she allready does."

"Ryan have you given any thought to the fact that mabe she is scared and should stay home."

"UUUHHHUUUMMM Im right here and I said I would go and I am going to go there problem solved."I came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head and I felt safe.

An hour later we were all loading up and getting ready to and I were riding with Kat and heather and Josh,Sergy,and Chad were riding with Elfie.I layed down on the back seat and put my head on Ryans had his head up aginst the windows and his eyes were closed i rubbed his arm.

"Hey you awake we will be there in like a half an hour."

"I am now."He said and bent down and kissed me.

"So do you think it will be as bad as the family described?"I asked.

"Theres no way to tell until we get there and start the investigation but I have a eeling that we will experience some activity."

Great I thought to myself Ill probaly piss my pants and have everyone laughing at pulled up a long tree lined driveway and Directly in front of us was the house in was a large colonial but you could tell it was fairly new construction it lacked the caractor of an older was ahead of us and parked her car and got out first along with Josh,Chad ,Sergy they began taking their equipment out of the trunk we parked behind then and began piling out of the car as fall air was unuasually crisp which made goose bumps run up and down my arms.I looked up at the house and I could swear someone was watching me from the upstairs a grip Katie I told my self you dont even know if you believe in this stuff and now you have people watching you.I told myself i had to keep my cool so I brushed it off and joined the rest of the walked up to the door and before ryan could knock the door flew open.

"Thank God you are here."a woman who I am assuming was Sandy said.

"Hi Im ryan."he said as he shook her hand."And this is my team Katrina ,josh,elfie,chad,and sergy.

"Well come in and lets get down to whats going on here and what we can do to stop it."Sandy said with fear in her sat down on the couch and Ryan began asking questions while josh and sergy set up the computers and kat and chad tested the equipment.

"When did you notice the activity begin?"Ryan asked.

"Well we have lived here about five years but I didnt really notice anything until last year when brianna began hanging around this group of girls."Sandy said.

"Really what happened with the girls?"Ryan asked.

Sandy squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as she said "They began playing with a ouiga board and around that time she started doing drugs."

:Is that where she is now?"Ryan asked.

"Yes and no she is in the hospital but she is being treated for a sucide attempt she is also there for detox but right before she was supposed to go to treatment she tied to kill herself.I blame myself mostly for the longest time I kept telling her that she was came to me one night and told me that someone had attacked her in her bed and I told her she needed to lay off the only I had known and paid more attention mabe she wouldn't have hurt herself."

"So have you had any activity scence she has been hospitalized?"Ryan asked.

"Yes jut last week i woke up with scratches all over my arm and i felt someone whisper my name in my ear."

"Ok ill tell you what I am going to recomend that you stay at a hotel tonight while we investigate."Ryan said.

"Ok ill do anything just please help us."Sandy said.

Sandy went upstairs to pack a few things and I couldnt help but feel true symapthy for how horrible must it be to have all that look on her face was enough to convince me that she was for real and it scared me.I stayed with Ryan for the investigation we really didnt get that much but a few bumps and some temperature changes and I was not what Ryan said it can take a while to get to the bottom of something like this and we would resume where we left off tommarow had made their sleeping arraingments which left me and Ryan on the pull out couch in the living room.

"Shit"Ryan said.

"What is wrong ?"I asked

"I left one of the cameras down in the basement."ryan said.

"Ill go get it I said a little to quickly forgetting why we were here.

I got up and walked down through the kitchen and flicked on the light at the top of the basement here goes nothing I said to myself as i decended the I reached the bottom i looked to my left and saw it on the work bench I walked over to grab it when the lights went just breathe I told myself."Ryan the lights went out ."i yelled please turn them back on.I heard nothing and all of a sudden I was freezing oh my god this is bad I thought to myself I was in the pitch dark and couldnt see my hand in front of my then I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Ryan im over here I cant see anything and its freezing down here I think we should get up stairs."He reached the bottom of the stairs and began walking over to me ot saying a word.

"Ryan I said a little more timidly say something your scaring nothing he made his way over to me and put his arms around me I could feel his lips on my neck and his hands reaching upmy shirt.

"UUHH Ryan I dont think this is the time or the place for this cant it wait till we get home."I said.

His face was less than an inch from mine when he said "Ryans gone."

"Thats not funny Ryan I said now let me go.

"I said Ryans gone"

Fear struck me like being hit by a semi truck I tried to break his embrace and run upstairs but instead he tightned his grip and pushed me up aginst the wall my head hitting hard.I tried to scream but no sound came out he pressed his lips aginst mine roughly as he ripped off my shirt and put his hand around my neck.

"Ryan stop I cant breathe please dont do this please."I said just as i said that his fist struck my face.

"Bitch you better stop Its only going to get worse the more you try to yell and get away now shut the fuck up he growled at me his hand still around my neck.I couldnt think strait I could barely breathe.

"PLease I asked again please let me go tears were running down my face and my whole body was shaking in fear.

"I told you dont fight me"he said .Bam another fist hit my face and I tasted blood he threw me to the floor and was on top of me he grabbed my hair and started banging my head aginst the hard floor how I didnt lose conshisness i have no idea I wish I would have he eased up on me and unbuttoned my jeans and tore them off and then did the same with my then took his pants down.I tried to get up and run but he snached me by the neck and slammed me to the floor both his were around my neck now and I couldnt breathe.

"Are you done now?"He growled at me If you dont run Ill let go ill let you breathe.I shook my head as best I could and felt his hands release slightly from my neck.

"Your no good to me if your dead I want him to look at you everyday and think about what he did to you."I bet he never fucks with me again hellmabe he will do himself a favor and just kill himself."

He got back on top of me and forced my legs apart and slammed into me i screamed in the fuck up he said as he punched me again i felt my eye start to swell shut.I dont know how long it went on but when he was done he collected his clothes laughed kicked me in the back and went upstairs leaving me bleeding in the dark on the basement floor.I layed there for a while and tried to get up the minute i tried to stand up I fell down I reached for my pants and took out my phone and dialed Kats picked up on the third ring.

"Kat help me im in the basement."was all I could say and I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Work of fiction only

Katrina's P.O.V...

I was sound asleep when i heard my phone ring.I scrambled to pick it up at the same time wondering who in the hell would call me at this time of my phone i looked at the the hell is Katie calling me at this time I thought to myself I swiped accept across the screen and said hello...

"Kat im in the basement please help me."I heard Katie say and then the phone went dead.

I got up slipped on my shoes and fumbled to find the hall light the hell has everything pitch black someone could fall and break their neck trying to find their way around here i thought.I got down stairs and walked into the living room and saw that the front door was wide the hell is going around here has everyone just lost their minds when i see her im going to let her have it i turnede on the living room light and walked in the kitchen and turned on the kitchen light as i saw there sent chills down my spine on the door leading down to the basement was a bloody hand my god what the fuck KATIE I yelled and got no where the fuck is Ryan I thought to myself.I don't think in all the time I have been scared on an investigation or any other time for that matter Ive even been so scared I felt like I was on an episode of some crime show and it terrified I screamed again.I looked at the blood on the door and thought to myself if its up here and shes down there than something really bad must of happened and I need to get my ass down there.I walked towards the door and flipped on the light at the top of the steps and slowly started to walk down the stairs iI could feel my heart dropping into the pit of my stomach please just have let her have fallen and hurt herself i thought to myself please.I got down to the bottom of the staris and looked to my right nothing I let out a small sigh of relief then I looked to my left I slowly felt all the blood in my body drain to my feet.I grabbed the hand rail for support I turned my head from what I saw and threw up there on the floor lying in a pool of blood was my little sister.

KATIE I ran over to her and rolled her on to her back OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FACE I screamed i quickly checked for a pulse oh thank god she has one I thought to myself I was shaking uncontrolably I looked around and realized her clothes were torn to shreds and all over the place it also then quickly hit me how much blood she had lost and that she was non responsive i guess thats when my two years as a counselor kicked in.I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"911 do you need police fire or ambulance"the dispatcher said.

"UUUHHH ambulance."I said my voice shaking uncontolably.

She ran off the address and I confirmed it."Can you tell me what the emergency is while you wait for the paramedics."she said.

"My sister called me and told me she needed help and was in the basement and when I got down here she is all beat up, naked and there is blood all over the place"I said half not believing what i was saying.

"But she is breathing right?"she asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"OK now hon I need you to do something for me can you do that?"

"What is it?" I asked?

"Can you make sure the door is unlocked so the paramedics can get in?"

"The door is wide open"I said. IT was wide open when I came down here.

jus thenn i heard the paramedics.

"Were down" here I yelled.

It seemed like it took them an etrinity to get down to the basement but im sure it only took a few seconds they got her on the stretcher and quickly got up the stairs.I couldnt believe this whole time no body had woken up with allthe screaming i had been doing and with the ambulance people coming in and exiting the house.I couldnt help but wonder as I walked up the stairs where in the hell Ryan could be all the cars were still here when I walked outside.I slowly got a sick feeling what if something had happened to him It just didnt make any thoughts were interupted when the emt asked me if I would be riding in tha ambulance or if I would follow behind.I told him I better ride with them I was in no condition to drive.

On the way to the hospital I realized something I hadnt even bothered to check if everyone else was allright what if everyone else was hurt or worse but just then my phone rang it was Chad.

"Katrina what the fuck is going on I woke up and saw flashing lights and an ambulance pulling out of the driveway?

"Katies hurt and we are on our way to the hospital Chad honestly I have no idea what happened she called me and said she needed help and was in the basement I go down there and shes on the floor and there is blood all over the place.

"Is she ok how bad is it where the hell is Ryan?Chad asked.

"I have no idea and I think its pretty bad when I hear something Ill call please dont leave stay there I dont even really know where we are when I find out what is going on I will call I promise.

"OK Kat hang tight Katie is a tough girl she will come out of this ok."

"You didnt see what I saw Chad Its bad and Im scared to death for her I just cant imagine what the hell happened."

"Just lets get through this before we worry about the why ok?"Ill let everyone know whats going on call me when you find out anything else OK?

"I will we are here now you guys be careful and Ill call as soon as I know anything."I hung up with him just as they took her out of the ambulance.

I got out of the ambulance and and walked in behind the paramedics they showed me where to sit and wait and a few minutes later someone came over and gave me some papers to fill all seemed like a nightmare and any second i would wake up and Katie would be allright and this wouldnt be I sat there I ran over every possible scenerio in my Katie?Then my thoughts quickly switched to what I was going to tellour parents i leaned back in my chair and cried I could not believe this was happening.I set the papers aside and put my head down I dont know how long I stayed like that but when I looked up 2 hours had passed and who I assumed was am er doctor was walking over to me.

"Katrina?he said

"Yes"I said and stood up and almost fell back down.

"Why dont you sit down and we can talk you dont look so good yourself"he said.

"Is she going to be ok"I asked

"Im going to be pretty blunt with you this is probaly one of if not the worst sexual assults I have ever seen and see the victim come out alive but she is and I think she will be skull is fractured,her nose is broken,shes not going to be able to speak very well for a few weeks due to the brusing around her neck,shes got two broken ribs and shes black and blue from her knees up on her inner thighs and there is some other trama Im sure you dont need me to go into that with you but I think she will pull out of this ok physically mentaly that I dont know.

"When can I see her?"I asked

"Give us some time to get her settled into her room and let the police talk to her and I will have someone come and get you is that ok?"

"Yes that will have to be I said

"There is one good thing she didnt lose the baby"

"What do you mean she didnt lose the baby what baby?

"Katies pregnant about nine didnt know?

"NO I didnt and I dont think she does eiether can I please be the one to tell her I dont think after everything shes been through she should hear this from a stranger."

"OK ill have some one come get you in a little bit hang in there."

"Thankyou thankyou for helping my sister."

With that he walked back through the doors and I was left with how I was going to tell my sister on top of all this she was pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

Work of fiction only

I awoke to everywhere it was blinding.I struggled to open my eyes but could not open them fully.I felt like I had been run over by a car from what I could see I was in a hospital room and for a breif second I wondered how I got it all came flooding back to me no I thought to myself this is not happening this did not happen but the more I layed there and replayed the events of the previous night I came to the realization that it had.I then wondered how much everyone else knew and what had happened in the hours I had been out.I heard a knock at the door and two older men walked into my room.

"Good to see you awake."the man said."I am detective Wilson and this is my partner detective Adkins."

"Hi"I managed to squeek out.

"Can you tell us anything about what happened to you do you remember anything?"

I thought for a second before I in all my pain and confusion I remembered what it had told wanted me to hate him and I knew it wasnt him that did this to me telling them what happened would only play into what it wanted and I wasnt having it.

"Honestly I have no idea I went downstairs and thats the last thing I remember before waking up here."I lied

"Well we are going to do whatever it takes to find out who did this to you your lucky to be alive."detective Adkins said."I want you to take my card and if you remember anything I want you to call."

"I will." I said and they walked out the door.

I just layed there a minute and wondered what was going on baack at the house I wondered if everyone knew what had happened.I then wondered if they were allright.I felt like curling up in a ball and just dying and then I thought what was going to happen when I had to see would I be able to look at him I wasnt mad at him per say but I wondered if I wold ever be able to get past this and past the fact that he couldnt pull himself out of it and stop.I looked up to see my sister standing in the doorway tears running down her face.

"Katie " she said her voice barley above a whisper.

I began cyring and she ran over to sit with me.

"Im so happy to see you awake you dont know how scared and worried Ive been."

"I think Ill live." I said noticing that I couldnt talk above a whisper again.

"Are you ok do you want me to get the nurse?"Kat asked.

"No please dont IM sure Ill see enough of them."

"So how bad is it my face I mean?" i asked."Imafraid to look."

The look on her face said it all "Its better than when I found you I couldnt even see it when i found you there was so much blood."

"I think you might want to withdraw from your classes when we get back and just take some time to heal."

"Are you kidding me why would i do that if people dont want to look at me then they dont have to Im not going to lock myself away like I did something wrong and punish myself."

She looked away from me and ran her hands through her hair."Katie there is something I have to tell you and im not sure how your going to take it and I am so sorry you have to find out this way"

"What do I have brain damage or something I mean what else could you possibly have to tell me Kat I allready know I look like shit and I havnt even seen myself yet."

"Oh my God I cant do this."she said and stood up.

"Cant do what what is it if you have something to say then just say it."I said secretly afraid that she knew exactly what had happened and was trying to figure out a way to tell me.

"Katie your pregnant." she said.

I sat there on the bed in shock.

"What are you talking about no Im not are you crazy?"

"Yes you are and no Im not crazy believe me I would rather be crazy and have all this go away."she said.

I looked at her and could tell from the look on her face that she was the fuck I thought to myself could this get anyworse I didnt know what to say I started to cry my tears burning my bruised face.I went to wipe the tears away and was met with pain.

"You cant tell him."i said quickly.

"Katie he has the right to know its his baby to you cant just not tell him."

"I cant deal with this right now and if you tell him I swear I will never fucking speak to you again and if you think Im joking try me."I said

"Why Katie I dont understand he loves you its not like hes going to walk out on you how can you just not tell him I wont tell him but you better because somehow he will end up finding out."

"Im not telling him shit I dont know if I ever want to see him again let alone have a baby with him I will deal with this I dont want you getting involved."I said.

"I know what happened is horrible but you cant shut yourself off from everyone let himbe there for you your going to need all the support you can get." "You cant just never see him again and you cant hide the fact that your pregnant from im its just not right."

By now I was so mad at her and really I should not have been she didnt know and in all actuality she was right but at that moment i didnt care it was all to much and I just could not deal with having to see him let alone tell him I was pregnant.I wonderd if he was even aware of what happened.

"So what are you going to do?"she asked.

"I dont know all I do know is that right now I dont want to have anything to do with him I have some things I have to figure out please dont say anything."

"I know you have been through alot but i think you need to see him and talk to him you cant just write everyone off we all love you please dont shut us all out." "Im going to go out in the hall and give everyone an update everyone is really worried and I havnt talked to them scence we were in the ambuance ill be right back."

She left the room and I began to think of how in the hell I was going to get the hell away form everyone especally Ryan.


	10. Chapter 10

Work Of Fiction Only

Ryans P.O.V.

I woke up to daylight hitting my face and realized I was freezing.I quickly looked around and realized I was in the back yard on the edge bordering the head was pounding and I couldnt for the life of me figure out what the hell I was doing out I been out here allnight?I thought to was then that I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood the same for my shirt and my I thought this isnt good I needed to get into the house.I went to the car and grabbed a change of clothes and snuck in through the back door and quickly made my way to the bathroom.I heard a knock at the door.

"Ryan man you in there."Chad said.

"Yeah Ill be out in a few mintues."

"Where the hell were you last night Katie was attacked and shes in the hospital Katrina says its pretty bad."

"Ill be out in a few."Was all I could manage to get out as my back slumped aginst the wall.

Flashes of the night before came flashing back to me like scenes froma hands around her neck,my fist hitting her beautiful face over and over again,me forcing myself on her as i hit and choked her over and over again,and finally leaving her in the basement alone hurt bleeding and in need of help.I leaned over the toilet and threw could I?Then it hit me this wasnt me what ever was in this house had made this happen I now realized exactly how serious the situation was.I quickly took my shower put on clean clothes and took my bloody clothes out to my bag in the car I then went in to meet with the rest of the group.

"OK so what the hell happened last night?"I said afraid to hear what they said.

"Katie called Katrina and said she had been attacked and was in the basement she went down there and found her I guess it was pretty bad because she called an ambulance and called chad from the ambulance."Elfie said.

"Has she called back scence you last talked to her."

"I think Chad is on the phone with her right you want me to go get him?"

"Please could you I need to know whats going on."

"Hey man what happened to you last night?"Josh asked.

"I went out to the car to read over some case notes and fell asleep."I lied.

Chad walked down the staris phone in hand ."Heres Katrina."Chad said.

"How is she is she going to be ok?I practically screamed into the phone.

"She is awake shes really beated up and I dont think the reality of what happened has hit her yet."

"Can I come up there I need to see her Katrina?"

"Uuhh Ryan I dont know how to tell you this but she dosnt want to see you right now and I dont think that upsetting her more will help let me talk to her a little more and mabe she will change her mind."

"What yeah ok."I managed to choke out at this point I was remembers she knows what happened and she thinks it was my God Im going to lose her shes going to hate me for the rest her life and I have ruined her life.

"Ill call you if anything changes ok dont take it personally she bit my head off to put yourself in her place."

"OK call me and update me."

"OK I will goodbye Ryan."

I hit end on the phone and handed it back to Chad."Im going to call our cleint and let her know what happened I dont thinkits a good idea for her to come back here today."I sat down at the kitchen table and cryed and tried to remember what had happened before I had attacked Katie.I so didnt want what was running through my head to be true but in my heart I knew it was and there wasnt anything o to change it.


	11. Chapter 11

Work of fiction only

I sat there alone while she did what ever she was doing out in the some strange reason I was so angry with her that if I had the ability I would have beat her ass.I think that I was mad at her for not understanding why i didnt want to talk to or see him right now whitch wasn't her fault she didn't know how could she and how could I tell there was just the fact that I was just angry period and I hurt physically and mentaly I knew one thing for sure I wasnt going back to that house I would figure everything else later but there was no way in hell I was going i sat there I heard voices outside my door I tried to hear what they were saying but it was muffled the door opened and there he stood.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE"I yelled.

"Katie please I need to talk to you I'm sick about what happened if you want me to leave after we talk if you don't ever want to see me again after we talk thats fine I'll understand just please talk to me."he said.

"Shut the fucking door and talk"I said."You have five minutes."

"You know that wasn't me I would never ever hurt you I love you I would never hurt you like that."He said tears running down his face.I just stared at him I wasn't afraid of him I knew what he was saying was true I knew it wasn't him that had tried to kill me but it was him who had failed to protect me.

"Ryan I know that wasn't you I know you would never do something like that but I need some time I can't just say everything is ok.I just wish I had stayed home like I wanted to."

"None of this is your fault if anyone is to blame its me not you I asked you to come I promised to protect you and I failed in the worst way."

I sat there staring at his back facing me at the end of the bed I began to cry if what happened wasn't bad enough it was now suceeding in tearing us apart.I felt that at that moment I needed to make a choice eiether I was going to get past this and try to get my life and our realationship back to where I should be or I was going to let this destroy me and us as well and I wasn't about to let that happen.I inched down to the end of the bed and rested my head on his back.

"I love you to and I don't want to lose you and if I allow this to tear us apart I'm allowing it to win and I will not do that."

He turned to look at me and his were full f pain and love at the same time he lightly kissed me."I love you Katie."he said.

I looked away."There is something I have to tell you and I don't want you to hate me I wasn't going to tell you but I can't not tell you.

"Katie I could never hate you never what ever it is we will get through it I promise."

I blurted it out."Ryan I'm pregnant."

"What?" "Are you sure when did you find out?"

"I guess when I got here they took blood for whatever reason and found out I didn't know before this"He kissed my forhead and put his arms arould me.

"It will be ok we will be ok and we are going to make this work."he said.

"Ryan what if this isnt what I want I'm 18 I just started school and we havn't been together very long I think it would be better if I got it taken care of I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Well you are so better get ready your not killing our baby how could you ever think of doing something like that."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I am and am not going to do I can think and do for myself and this is my decision to make."

"No katie this is our decision and its not a decision its our baby and your not having an abortion you cant how could you do that?"

"Well you cant stop me its my choice and I think its what is best foreveryone involved."

"You think it is better if you kill our baby Katie I cant believe you could be so cruel do you hate me that much I know this is bad timing for both of us but its not the babys fault I love you katie but I cannot be with you if you do this."he said as he walked out of the room.

I sat there dumbfounded did he really just leave why was he being like this he couldnt possibly think this would work out.

"Katie" I heard my sister say.

"What"I said

"Did you tell him I saw him storm out of here."

"Well there is your anwser then now could you just go and leave me alone I cant take any more today I just want to go to sleep and never wake up."

"Ill handel this when I see him tonight if he thinks hes going to do this to you and just walk out he has another thing coming FUCK THAT."

"He didnt walk out because I told him he walked out because I told him I wanted to have n abortion Kat he said if I do this he cant be with me."

"Oh"she said.

"Well he is right I dont think you should have one eiether I think you are hurt confused and not thinking clearly and should not be making that decision now.I know you are scared and feel like your life is over but trust me its not.I dont want you to do something now because you are upset that you will regret later please dont make any decision until you get your head clear and you talk to someone about what happened promis me that.

I looked away "OK" I said.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Work of Fiction

I stayed there another night which gave me a whole night alone to try to figure out what I was going to do when I got home.I knew what I wanted to do or rather what I had to do I just had to figure out how I was going to get what I wanted and not have everyone hate funny I thought to myself how everyone has an opinion on what you should do when its not their life that will be ruined.I think the worst part is that I was mad at my self.I should have gotten on birthcontrol before i even went away to school but I was never regular and my doctor said that when I did eventually want to have kids it would be difficult so I really wasnt worried about where it got you dumbass I thought to my self.

I woke up and looked at my phone 8:00 well Ill be leaving this hellhole and going I thought it wont be home for long I cant live there with him as I painfully put on my shirt and pants.I reached for the brush Kat had brought yesterday and brushed my hair i still hadnt had the nerve to take a good look at myself in the mirror and I decided today waasnt going to be the nurse came in and gave me my discharge papers and there I sat.I called her phone no anwser what the fuck I thought was she just going to leave me here like I didnt exist.

"Katie are you ready?"

"Yeah I thought you were going to leave me took you so long?

"I...I I was talking to Ryan willl you please come back to the hotel and talk to him Katie?"

"Really you were late to take your little sister home from the hospital because you were talking and feeling sorry for him?" "I dont have shit to say to him he made his choice when he walked out on me yesterday you cant put conditions on a realationship thats what he didand Im done."

"So you have made up your mind then and Im not just talking about you and Ryan do you realize that you are going to kill a part of yourself and once its done its done after everything you have ben through I just dont see how you can make a sound would have so many people behind you to help you why wont you just give it some time clear your head."

It was on the tip of my tounge to tell her what had happened what he had done not that it changed anything."im done talking Kat can you just please take me home I have things to do."

I slept most of the way home i awoke just as we were pulling into the driveway I got out of the car grabbed my things from the backseat and started walking up to the front door.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit I can if you want me to"

"No I need to be by myself Ill call you tonight."

I put my key in the door turned the lock opened the door and shut it.I watched her drive away a part of me wanted her to sytay and tell me everything would be ok.I looked around and couldnt believe that so much could change in just a few days everything looked and seemed unreal to me.I went up to my room threw my bags in my room went down the hall and took a shower I sear I spent two hours in there when it was like mabe an hour tops I got out when the hot water ran out.I got out and put on pajamas and layed down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke three hours later to a knock at my door.

"Katie can I come in?" Ryan said.

"What are you doing here why dont you leave I dont want to see you."I said realizing I hadnt been really alone with him scence he attacked me and that I was all of a sudden afraid.

"Im coming in I cant leave things the way they are we have to talk"

"Ryan please just leave me alone why do you have to make this so hard I should have never told you."

"Im not going anywhere I was wrong to walk out on you yesterday we are going to talk and its not going to be frombehind a door."

"Whatever if you want to come in than come in just keep your distance"

Ryan slowly opened the door and entered the room he looked like he hadnt slept in a week his clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying.I wanted to reach out ,hug him ,make everything the way it was before that night.I think it was at that moment that I realized how much I really did love him and how much I didnt want to hurt him or mabe it was the fact that deep down I knew that I couldnt hurt him.

"Can we talk now?"he said "Ill even stand over here and put my hands behind my back he said with a laugh.

"Ryan I dont know what to say or what you want me to say."

"All I want you to say is that you will listen to me and hear me out can you do that?"

"Ill listen but I cant promise you that you will change my mind"

"Katie I love you I cant imagine my life without you well I wont imagine my life without you and I know if everything hadnt happened and everything wasnt so crazy that you wouldnt be feeling the way that you do about the baby."

"I love you to and despite the fact that I dont think ill ever forget what happened I dont blame you I just dont think I can handle all this and a baby on top of everything else i said as he sat down next to me he put his arms around me and I looked into his eyes he gently put his lips to mine and we just layed there in each others arms until we fell asleep.


End file.
